


Till Death Do Us Bind...

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Seeker Trines, Spark Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tears, Tragedy, broken bonds, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight Wheeljack's new invention explodes and even if it is nothing new this time it leads to a tragedy as both Sideswipe and Thundercracker are killed in the blast. As both the remaining Trine members and Sunstreaker suffer a backlash from their ripped bonds through a cruel twist of fate the lines connect prompting the two Seekers to escape with the Autobot to form a new Trine with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was planned as an one-shot, but due to me working till five and getting only home around six in the evening also exclude real life interferring with my weekends and I'm not only meaning my Chinese classes I did not manage, so this will be a short multy-chapter fic. 
> 
> Here is the original prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _In a battle, the twins find the Trine... as usual. But the outcome is different. In the fight, Sideswipe and Thundercracker is killed, nearly simultaneously. The two broken bonds reach out and somehow it binds Sunstreaker into the Trine-bond. The Seekers kidnap Sunstreaker and take him with them (either back to the Decepticon army or not). They keep him 'safe' but as a prisoner, because if he escapes or killed they too would suffer. They merge with him (noncon, later maybe dub-con) and frag him. Starscream tries to convince him to be a willing third, even offers to reformat him to a flier. Sunstreaker is not enthusiastic. Eventually, Starscream sorta... reprograms him to be more 'willing'. Not really happyend, though if anonauthor wants it can be so. Other kinks may be added, but nothing brutal or extreme... they mainly want Sunstreaker as a willing third, not a slave or whatnot_

It was silent, he was alone… he did not like either of these two things. The silence made him remember…the loneliness wrapped around him, suffocating him…, but he did not dare to reach to the small thread in his processor. He wanted to ignore that line as well as the small, tingling feeling which run through his frame as a reminder of past events which much to his horror started to not bother him as much as when it had started. Shaking his helm he banished the thought and feeling from his CPU.

He did not want them to come back…

…, but a part of him still wanted the loneliness to go away…

Letting out a frustrated whine - he did not care, no one was here to hear him -, as he turned around on the berth in his prison. Though he really could not fully call it a prison, the room he was currently in was spacious enough to walk around; it had a large, comfortable berth in it, a couch, a small table with four chairs, three selves with a number of datapads and even a work desk. On the far left of the room was an additional door which lead to a washrack which had both warm and cold water as well as a number of solvents, chrome and wax, if he ignored all that which had happened he could even lull himself into the thought that he was simply having a day off and relaxing at home. 

Though this was sadly not the case, the door was locked and rather robust as were the walls, the dents and burn marks on them show this. It was kind of surprising that his weapons were not disabled, but he did not want to dwell on this fact.   

The loneliness was still suffocating, whispering cruelly to him about his predicament… reminding him on the nightmare which befell him four orbital cycles ago…

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

**_Four orbital cycles in the past…_ **

The Decepticons were again moving to attack a nuclear plant to steal the energy created in it so that they can reformat it into energon for their ship. It had not taken long for the Autobots to also arrive on the scene of the assault then while their race seemed to have some resistance towards the radioactive energy, humans did not so was caution on the forefront of their processors.

It had been not easy to get the Cons to follow them, but a few chosen words and some additional tricks with faking being weak they managed to get them far enough from the plant and into a valley where the other Autobots were hiding and the real battle broke out. Naturally Optimus and Megatron did not let too many of the others between their continuous duel, Ironhide was targeting Blitzwing whit the triple changer annoying him as he switched between his jet and tank forms every third breem, Blaster went again after his rival tape-deck Soundwave which made many of the other fighters give them room before they get some rocks falling on them. Prowl and Jazz had in the meantime teamed up with Hound to fight the Constructicons so that they don’t get the chance to combine for then only Skyfire - who was still at least two orbital cycles away from Earth – could fight him due to them not having had time to find the Dinobots new base and ask them for help. The others had also found their targets with the Lambo twins naturally going after the Commanding Trine with their jet judo, though none of them could have guessed that this time the fight would end differently…

“So, I only need to adjust this and it should be ready to go.” Wheeljack said as he pushed the last buttons on his new invention, it was in a way like the immobilizer had been, but this would send out a small rocket with a net formed by a magnetic force in it which would be thrown at the target and pin them to the ground. His first test with Cliffjumper had gone well so he doubted that there would be any problems.

“Wheeljack!” Ratchet called over to him from behind a rock which he used as a cover while shooting at the Decepticons, unfortunately was Ravage rather skilled in avoiding his shoots and Steeljaw was held up by the three aerial cassettes to stop the panther like Former from nearing the medic.

“I’m on it Ratch” Wheeljack reassured as he pushed the start button while pointing the weapon towards Ravage, but then everything went to the Pit… 

…the small rocked fully missed Ravage who stopped in surprise, instead it flew up into the air, did a sharp turn to the side and headed right in the direction where Sideswipe was busy trying to stay on the back of Thundercracker’s alt-mode. Their struggle ceased when they finally noticed the small rocket flying in their direction, too close for getting out of the way which would have ended in some dents when they get pulled to the ground, but the net never formed.

The defeating sound of the explosion was only dwarfed by the shrill, terror filled sound which left the intakes of the two other Seekers who were farther away, having been separated during the fight and Sunstreaker screaming his twin’s designation. The whole fight ceased and all optics stared at the explosion, many of them hoping to see either one or two forms flying or at least falling out of the black cloud of smoke, but nothing. All were too transfixed to stare at the cloud that they did not see the remaining two Trine members stumble, nearly falling from the sky before they managed to pull up before hitting ground and shakily transform back. They did not see the hollow and dull optics before something flickered in them as they turned like one towards Sunstreaker who struggled to stand up, to go and search for his twin before he was grabbed and all three disappeared with a _‘whoop’_ like sound and purple smoke.

Their disappearance was only noted later after Megatron called a retreat and the Autobots searched the area, but found only ashes and small pieces of burnt, deformed metal…neither of the two in the epicentre had survived the explosion and nothing was left which would help identify either of them…  

…Sideswipe and Thundercracker were offline…


	2. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some free minutes during work so I did the chapter in my note book.

**_Starscream and Skywarp_ **

****

The fight had gone like it usually went. Starscream had even some time to make one of his sarcastic comments regards a new failed plan from their _Glorious_ Leader before spotting their usual two annoyances.

“And here they come again” Thundercracker vented a sigh as he turned to his Trine mates. “I will get one of them farther away and flat him against the stone wall” he told them before flying off, the red twin after him.

“Do you want to take the vein one or should I?” Skywarp asked with a smirk on his derma which made his Trine-leader scoff.

“This time will I be the one engaging him, you will assist with your matrix. It is time we get it across to those two ground pounders that they should stop with that mockery of our courting ritual.” Starscream finished, it had the first time shocked both his and Ramjet’s Trine and threw them off the loop what these two were thinking or if their CPUs were glitched for courting all six of them at the same time!

“Yup” Skywarp grinned before making himself ready to warp. “Here he comes” and he was gone in a cloud of purple smoke and a _whoop_ like noise.

Starscream made himself ready for the annoying Autobot. To this cycle would he have only allowed one mech to court him, but he had missed his chance. Starscream had been ready to offer him everything, to lead by his side and he…

“Daydreaming Screamer?” come the mocking voice from the yellow annoyance and the Seeker made a sharp turn towards his adversary.

“ _Only about seeing you as scrap metal_ ” he replied back in the same manner as Skywarp appeared behind Sunstreaker and tried ramming into him, but he could avoid it in the last second.

“You only wish.” Sunstreaker said, both Seekers knew that he was trying to figure out his next step seeing how the problem for the twins had always been the fact that they were only two while the Trines were made up by three members. Starscream was about to suggest his own attack strategy to Skywarp when both of them suddenly felt a wave of surprise and panic stream through their bond like an icy shower of water which prompted them to turn around as fast as their alt-modes would allow it to them.

Both Seekers felt the strong vibration in the air through their flight-sensitive wings, though they did not take notice about it, nor the sudden wave of hot air. Their optics were trained on the black cloud of smoke after the large _bang_ , looking, but not seeing, the only thing that they were avere of was the fear of their Trine member, the sudden flash of unspeakable pain, them trying desperately to reach with their own line of the bond out, to send reassurance…

…then the line ripped and only empty silence…

They were not even aware about the shrill shriek in the Seeker language which had left their intakes at the pain they felt, they were the ones speaking the dying scream of their lost Trine member before their frames become weak. All systems went suddenly offline from the trauma which happened to their processors, dimming their sparks for when a Trine is formed the Seekers reveal their sparks and allow them to merge to a certain degree which makes them be able to feel each other’s emotions as well as the presence of their Trine mates.

A Trine-bond was a weaker version of a sparkbond…

…and now theirs was broken…

Neither of them felt their frames falling, did not see how the ground was coming dangerously close when suddenly their systems re-booted from an unknown flicker of energy, making them pull up and land on the ground after transforming back. Though they were still not aware of their surroundings all noises had ceased around them, all colour drained away into a mudded, dull grey, their systems trying to stay online, dimming sparks trying to not become dying stars, but the emptiness was slowly gaining the above hand. Starscream clumsily crawled – like a sparkling who still did not learn how to walk -, to where Skywarp struggled to get up, he needed to reach Warp, that was the only thing which allowed his frame to move.

Slowly Skywarp managed to get into a kneeling position, he felt hollow, he could not find TC anywhere, no matter how often he tried only a silent eco was there. TC could not be gone, he always answered back, neither of his Trine mates ever managed to ignore him so why was TC not answering him back! His sensors weakly registered a wing brushing clumsily against his which made him pull closer to the familiar warmth, he wanted to ask his Trine-leader why their third was not answering to his calls, but his vocalizer did not want to cooperate. Suddenly he felt the frame which partially wrapped around his tense before he also noticed the small flicker which had made them re-boot before crashing. It was faint, but grew slowly, strengthening their sparks, at first he thought that it might be TC, the energy come from the Trine bond, but the presence felt different. He noted despair, denial and fear, concentrating on the line he found it closer to them then Thundercracker had been.

Weakly both Seekers turned towards the point where the bond was leading them only to note the yellow twin who was struggling to get up from the ground, probably to look for his brother, they could not allow it. They did not understand how it was possible, but somehow through a cruel twist of fate the ground pounder had become linked into their bond and kept them from going offline with Thundercracker. Through may this be the work of either Primus or Unicron, they needed to strengthen the bond to their new third, it did not matter if he was an Autobot or not nor the fact that he was a ground pounder, their programming regards the Trine bond demanded it that they protect the one part of them. Slowly getting to their pedes they made their way, steadying each other to the fallen Autobot and grabbed each of his arms before Warp brought them away to the hideout Starscream had secretly made for them.

They would not let any of the other cons harm him.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

**_Sunstreaker_ **

****

“Wow, the cons have surely some circuitry wired the wrong way if they believed this trick.” Sideswipe joked as he leaned his shoulder against his twin’s. The two of them were standing on a cliff, keeping lookout for the Seekers.

“It also seems as if only one of the Trines is here, which only means one additional obstacle.” Sunstreaker said with a smirk on his derma. “I’m going today for that wannabe Buckethead replacement and seeing how I plan on visiting that new carwash for a free all-exclusive treatment I can be generous to you and also keep the disappearing annoyance at bay.” he added in while his twin rolled his optics, servos on his hip plating.

“How generous of you, I feel honoured to have such a considerate brother.” Sideswipe said to the other’s antics.

“Of course I am.” he replied back before readying himself.

“Yeah, yeah now let’s get the job done.” Sides said as they both took off into the sky, separating on the way to go for their individual targets.

“Daydreaming Screamer?” Sunstreaker asked the try-coloured Seeker mockingly while also keeping an optic open for Skywarp who had disappeared shortly before he got to the Trine leader who was staring into space before turning sharply in his direction.

 “ _Only about seeing you as scrap metal_ ” he heard the Seeker reply before he finally noticed Skywarp, he was lucky that he managed to avoid the jet ramming into him and horrendously disfiguring his lack!

“You only wish.” Sunstreaker said while trying to come up with a strategy how to take on the two Seekers when he suddenly felt a wave of surprise and panic coming from his brother. Looking to the side where Sides should be fighting he was faced with an explosion which rocked both the ground and the sky. “ ** _SIDESWIPE!!_** ” he had been not even aware how his twin’s designation left his intake, the scream mixing with the shrill sound coming from the two Seekers not far from him when a sudden stab of pain made all his systems go blank.

Sunstreaker was not sure what had woken him, his frame hurt from having crashed to the ground, but he could not lay here, he did not even care that he was probably all dirty and his paintjob scratched. He needed to force his frame to stand up, he needed to find his brother, Sides was hurt, he needed to find him and get him to Ratchet and everything will be fine again.

He needed to be alright…

His struggling to get his frame to function only ceased when he found himself faceplate to faceplate with the two Seekers, he did not feel strong enough to fight, but they only looked at him in confusion and a different flicker he did not manage to decipher. He tried to call for the attention of one of his comrades, but the two Seekers were faster, they grabbed his arm and then his world went dark again.


	3. Searching

Sunstreaker awoke with a startled gasp, his frame felt heavy and his slowly re-booting systems were scrambled, but he felt the comfortable berth under him and his wounds were taken care of. Slowly memories were displayed back to him about the explosion, but that must have been oly a type of bad flux. He was about to call out to Sideswipe to tell him about to never again drag him to a Michael Bay movie when his optics suddenly landed on something. There beside the berth he spotted Starscream and Skywarp cuddled together with their wings acting like a type of blanket. He offlined and onlined his optics again, but the picture staid the same, running a quick system check he was told that his optics function was to a 100% optimal, but there was something else…

…his twin-spark link to Sides split into new lines, one line was hollow and feint, the other two were also feint, but still getting stronger with each klik.

What the frag was going on here!?

While the Autobot Frontier tried figuring out an answer to his own question in his half-rebooted state he failed to notice the two Seekers stirring from their own recharge and turn curiously in his direction. Slowly they raised their wings, optics never leaving the one sitting on the berth, he had blacked out when they landed in the secret base Starscream had built so that his Trine could get some free time, away from the Decepticons seeing how they unlike Ramjet’s Trine were rarely allowed to go back to Cybertron so this was their hidden sanctuary…though now they needed to share it with a former enemy… 

After having taken care about everybots wounds when they got here three joors ago had Starscream settled down to figure out how it was possible that they had not gone offline with their lost third and the Autobot got somehow caught in their Trine bond. Till this orbital cycle had he not heard about something like this happeing, sure there were some writings about if a broken Trine bond is added in a new member if another till than Trineless Seeker is in close by, but never… he suddenly stopped was it possible that even if not similar in frame the other and his twin were twin sparks? It was a weak theory, but it could be that when both reached out through their respective bonds when they ripped the lines connected due to the close promixtiy of the ones they tried to reach. His thoughts had only been broken when Warp snuggled up to him, needing the nearness of his leader to keep him together till they could strengthen the new bond and try to settle into the situation.

“Your awake!” Skywarp suddenly yelled and threw himself at the startled Autobot, hugging him while he nuzzled his olfactory sensor against Sunstreaker’s neck cabling.

“Get off of me!” Sunstreaker snapped, not understanding why he suddenly felt a strong wave of hurt wash over him when he pushed the dark Seeker away from him who let out a dejected sound and went back to Starscream, hugging him. “What is going on here.” he demanded while ignoring the feelings of surprise and sympathy with a small layer of wariness he was getting transmitted to him.

“Have you already forgotten?” Starscream asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone while he hugged Warp as he let out a small whimper. 

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

“Optimus Prime, we can’t find any trace of them…” Bumblebee informed his leader in a sad tone, when the explosion ceased and they had not found any recongrinaisable trace of neither Sideswipe nor Thundercracker had they realized that the remaining two Seekers and Sunstreaker had disappeared.

“Do you think that Sunstreaker is alright?” Spike asked in a worried tone when a sob could be heard.

“This is all my fault…” Wheeljack said while Ratchet stroke over his back plating, the scientist started showing signs of depression since the explosion then even if his inventions had a great tendency to just do that, this was the first time they had taken the function of not one, but two others…one of them one of their own.

“Wheeljack, none of us had foreseen that this would happen, it had functioned well by the test.” Optimus tried to reassure his scientist, but he was also worried for the state Sunstreaker must be in, the mech had a small glich in his processor which was kept in check by his twin also he feared for the fact that he may be with the two missing Seekers.

“This does not change what had happened.” the scientist said while offlining his optics, frame shaking, he was a scientist and an Autobot…not a murderer; he could not change any slagging thing that happened this cycle.

“Optimus Prime, Skyfire is on the comm.” Prowl informed his leader while avoiding looking at Wheeljack, of course he knew that the whole happeing was not intentional and he was there by the testing of the machine, but the fact was still there that Prowl had a deep belief in rules and the other had killed one of their own mechs. He did not want to worsen the situation as it already was.

“Patch him in Prowl” Optimus said, he hoped that the shuttle could tell them at least something positive if their lost comrade was safe. “Skyfire”

“ _Optimus Prime, please tell me that what I have been told is false_ ” they heard Skyfire’s almost pleading voice coming through the comm, of course they understood even if he had defected and cut all lines to the Decepticons a part of his spark still burned for Starscream.

“I fear that what you were told had been the truth.” the Prime replied solemly to the brokenly gasping shuttle.

“ _I see…_ ” there was a silence for almost two breems only broken by the sounds of as if someone was trying to not start crying. “ _then it should be already over for the rest of the Trine._ ” this made everyone stare with wide optics and eyes at the comm.

“What do you mean?” Ratchet asked while he hugged a shaking Wheeljack close, he was worried for his friend and it seemed that for a number of cycles would he not let the other out of his optics range.

“ _The bond which exists between a Trine is in a way a weeker version of a sparkbond, this allows them to feel each others presence as well as feelings. Trines are not formed out of a whim when Seekers meet they might experience a pull towards the other which indicates that they are compatible to form a Trine, for that they often court the one compatible with them to gain their acceptance if this bond is broken forcefully…_ ” everyone braced themselves what was about to come and the pained tone from Skyfire did not help them in any way, they did not know that a Trine was such a serious and important thing, for Seekers rarely interacted regards their culture with others who were not at least fliyers “ _depending on the frame size of the other Trine members they will offline kliks the most two breems after the demise of their Trine mate._ ” cold dread washed over everyone as Wheeljack let out a new pityfull sound.

“Though what about Sunstreaker, they took him with them.” Carly spoke up, wipping tears from her eyes, she knew that the Cons were bad, but she and Spike had been close to the valley in which the fight happened and she could not forget that broken sound coming from the two fliyers which teared at ones heart.

 _“They were able to stay in the air?”_ come Skyfire’s surpraised tone.

“No, they must have warped away.” Prowl said, they did some scans and in the past noted that warping leaves some small traces behind.

 _“That is imposible, they should have already been weak enough that they would have had trouble standing up”_ at this exlamination everyone exchanged confused glances till Skyfire let out a thoughtfull sound. “ _Ratchet as the Ark’s medic you should know…were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker by any chance split-spark twins?_ ” the question confused the two humans for they did not know what the term meant, while everybot turned to Ratchet who immediately did a quick check in his databanks.

“Yes, they had been even if their frames differed.” he admitted in the end which prompted another thoughtfull sound from the scientist.

“ _This may sound as a strange theory, but…it could be that when Sideswipe and Thunsercracker offlined and their bonds with the others broke and they still tried to reach out to them and thus the loose ends connected._ ” deep silence regained in the Ark as they tried to digest the information. “ _There had been a few instances where a broken Trine could be saved by adding in someone in time with a strong will to fill the void, if this is the case then neither Starscream nor Skywarp will harm Sunstreaker, it may be unusual for them and also hard, but they will care for him and protect him from anyone who wishes to cause him harm. For Seekers is their Trine one of the most important things, no matter how they may behave sometimes around oneanother it is often a way to protect the members of the Trine from others._ ” Skyfire finished in a gentle tone, hoping that he would be soon back on Earth and he could help finding them so that he may try helping Starscream heal for he knew how much he truly carred about his Trine mates, but he hoped that Sunstreaker would with time accept his new bond.

“Thank you Skyfire…” Optimus said, he needed to think about all that what they had heard now while still searching for all three of them.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

“Lord Megatron, Shockwave is calling us from Cybertron, he says that it is incredibly urgent.”

“What is going wrong now.” Megatron grubled, he had just lost the Commanding Trine after a new plan got ruined and now Shockwave was also having something. “Patch him through.” he ordered and soon the purple Cyclops like mech appeared on the screen, though even without a faceplate one could note the terror he must be feeling. “What is it Shockwave, I had a rather bad orbital cycle so hurry up.” he snapped in annoyance.

“ _I…I’m so…sorry my lo…lord, bu…but someone wa…wants to speak w…whith you…”_ it was not like Shockwave to stutter, this made a part of him worried. 

“Who is it?” he asked when suddenly Shockwave jumped away from the screen in fright as a Seeker stepped on his place, his bright golden paint was gleaming like the sun itself, wings raised in a manner which showed both pride and agitation as those red optics stared at the warlord, almost feeling scorching.

“ _Greetings Lord Megatron, my designation is Sunstorm, Trine Leader of the Apostles._ ” Megatron had of course heard about the designation of both said mech and his Trine, they said that the Trine-leader could become like a living supernova while attacking you in a fight and calling himself the personification of Primus’s Will. He did not know what the other wanted from him, though he would not disagree if the other wishes to join him, he will only have to be more carefull then he was ever around Starscream.

“What is it that you wished to talk with me about?” he inquired while the other smirked, but there was something threatening and deranged to that grin which made everyone in the control room take a step back, he forced himself to stay still while from the corner of his optics he noticed even Soundwave grow rigid.

 _“I desire simply information regards my elder brother Thundercracker and the condition of his Trine.”_ Sunstorm said, bitter poison lacing the sickly sweet honey of his tone which let all who heard him only utter one single word in their helms…

… _scrap…_


	4. Whirlwind of emotions Part I.

"You are fragging lying to me!"

"We are not and denial will not help you in this case." Starscream said, his red optics never leaving the distressed grounder on the berth. His programming and the pull of the Trine-Bond were telling him to go over to his Third and to try comforting him, but he knew that in this state he would get attacked and Warp also needed him.

From the two of them was Skywarp taking Thundercracker's loss the worst. It had always been like this with their Trine, Thundercracker was their calm and reason, he the impulsiveness and as the Leader the one who gave orders and thought the most while Warp was their cheerfulness and the one who displayed their joy. Starscream still had their first meeting clear in his memory banks, he was going over his notes for Astrophysics when he found himself suddenly in the oil-spring with another Seeker staring down at him with wide optics before starting to complain that from all Seekers who were admitted to the Academy he got the ' _Prince of Geeks_ '. Starscream had been first offended and did not understand what the slag the other mech was on about.

That is before he noted the pulling of his spark.

After that day was Skywarp constantly appearing around him with his warping ability, no matter where he was and sadly he ducked out rather fast before he could throw at him something when he appeared while he was trying to clean himself, he even appeared in the classes he did not take! The latter being easy with Starscream being on the science course while the darker coloured Seeker was on the art course. The dark Seeker seemed to have made it his personal quest to make him laugh. Something about not wanting a Trine-mate who had swallowed a pipe. They had also at times flirted and tried to seduce oneanother for when a future Trine meets for the first time is the role of the Trine-Leader still not decided, this is a type of game they do for the one winning will take the role as a Trine-Leader which only changes if the Leader themself decided to give their role over which till now had never happened in Seeker history.

"Star?" Starscream looke down at his second, Warp only called him by that nickname when he was rather upset or affectionate, sadly was he the former.

"It will be alright Warp." he said gently, they could have switched over to seeker-speech, but they would not exclude their Third. He could feel the new bond struggling to gain strength, but with the denial streaming from the yellow mech...

"Would you stop acting all this gentle? You are usually screeching about everything." Sunstreaker snapped, the Trine-Leader was slowly freaking him out, though concentrating on this was easier than the sparkbreaking thought that Sides was...

At the same time was said Trine-Leader starring with a baffled expression on his faceplate at the Autobot while Skywarp let out a weak snicker before replying.

"This is why two of his nicknames are 'Screamer' and 'Screamy' if you want to make it cute" Warp said, happy when he noted a flicker of amusement from the golden mech, but it was soon drowned by shock about the reaction. It made him feel cold again.

He did not like being cold.

"Warp?" Starscream suddenly asked when the dark Seeker let go of him and slowly pulled away. The bond was also not indicating what he was about to do so no one in the room had been prepared for what happened next.

Sunstreaker was still in a bit of a shock that he found the Seeker's comment amusing. He could not allow himself to let his guard down, his comms were jammed, but it seemed to be due to whatever this place was made of or placed on. He was stuck with two members of the enemy faction, one of them Megatron's SIC. Though he did not count on the fact taht he would suddenly find himself flat on his back with Skywarp pinning him down while glaring at him. It kind of stunned him that he was so effortlessly rendered incapitated of moving, Sides would make fu... A sharp, shrill sound ripped him out from the icy claws of his nearing dark thoughts, forcing him to look at the Seeker atop of him.

"Warp." Starscream said his Second's nickname this time in a more commanding tone, he could feel it through their bond that the other wanted to turn towards his Trine-Leader, but their weakened bond and his anger were stronger.

"Stop those thoughts." Warp hissed, he did not want to disobey Starscream in this way, part of him wanted back and snuggle up to the familiarly pulsating spark, but he could not. This grounder was not also a part of them. He would never replace TC, but they were now one. He did not want to be cold anymore! "Stop your useless denial and dark thoughts, T...TC is gone as is your brother..." he said bitterly, pushing away his own pain. "We have all lost someone important, they will not come back to us and we will never forget about either, but we are now together so accept this fact."

"I'm not siding with the likes of you!" Sunstreaker snapped as he struggled to get free, but nothing happened. It did not help that the unwanted connection clearly told him about the anger and pain from the one above him, he also noted concern coming for the both of them from beside the berth. He did not want a fragging Decepticon to worry about! Cons should not even have that in their programming!

"Sorry to disapoint in both cases, we Decepticons do have a high variety of emotions, we are simply better in hiding them. Also you are a part of us, learn to deal with the consequences of your spark." Warp snapped, his grip almost denting. Why was it so hard for the other to accept the bond, it was his will which forced them to stay online. 

"What is this slag about my spark?" Sunstreaker demanded, some of his anger overridden by confusion.

"When a Trine-bond is forcefully broken the sparks of the other members perish with the one they lost maximal in two breems after the bond broke, but if during that time frame another member with a strong will is added into the bond the Trine is re-formated and so saved from offlining. Your broken bond somehow tied in with ours, like it or not you are now a part of our Trine..." the dark Seeker spat, not even noticing the other becoming still under him.

_'N..no...I...I'm not...I couldn't have...'_


End file.
